Rose Weasley and her Forbidden Lover
by Kirsten173
Summary: Rose is now officially sixteen, and she can feel herself change. Something great is about to happen. She arrives back at Hogwarts and finds a surprise waiting for her. The potions master had died over the holidays, and a new potions master had been hired; a very sexy potions teacher by the name of Scorpius Malfoy. But he's a teacher. She's a student. Their love is forbidden 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Officially Sixteen

I didn't need to roll over in my bed to recognize the voice in my ear.

"Happy birthday!" Lily whispered into my ear. She cuddled up close behind me.

"Go away," I mumbled, snuggling deep into my pillow.

I heard her pretty chuckle, then a rush of cold swept over my body. She had thrown off the bed covers, had a cheesy grin on her face.

I sighed, and rolled over on the bed, turning to face her. Her brown eyes, so similar to mine, were twinkling. She was clutching something to her chest, a horribly wrapped present and card, and held it out to me.

"Want to open it now?" She said.

I glanced over my shoulder, at my alarm clock sitting on the bedside-table. I read the time: 4:15 in the morning? "God, it's too early!" I moaned. "Let me sleep!"

"No!" She said, grinning. "Please? We all spent so much time working on it! I had to send Ash all across the globe to get it!"

"Fine," I said, taking the badly wrapped present. "But don't make me regret bunking with you instead of with the guys." She chuckled, and watched intently as I slowly unwrapped the present.

I tossed the cello-tape and wrapping paper on the bedroom floor, and a big book fell out. No, it wasn't a book; it was a scrapbook. It had a rose on the cover, which made me smile. Lily knew me so well. I opened it; the pages were full of pictures of me and our family. Each page had a picture of me and a specific member of the family; it also had a quote, a story or a memory written beside it from that member of family.

"Wow," I said softly. "You went to all this trouble for little-ol' me?"

"Do you like it?" She asked anxiously. "I can get you a different gift if you don't like it..."

"No," I assured. "I love it. Thank you so much."

She giggled, and reached forward to hug me. The hug turned to giggles, and we started tickling each other madly. I tried to muffle the giggles, but it didn't work that well. The tickling went so far that eventually Lily fell of the bed, landing on her butt with a thud.

"Shh!" I said, pressing a hand against my mouth to stop the giggles escaping.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened a crack. "You woke me up," Hugo said quietly. He was wearing his pyjamas, and looked adorable when he shuffled into our 'girls' room.

"Sorry, buddy," I said. I opened my arms, and he walked forward and climbed onto my bed. He snuggled against me, and yawned.

"What happened?" He asked.

Lily's head popped up beside the bed. "I gave her the birthday present!"

"Do you like it?" Hugo asked. "She worked so hard."

"I love it," I said. "It's the best birthday present ever."

"Don't say that quite yet," he said. "Mum and dad are planning on throwing you a birthday party!"

"Hugo!" Lily scolded. "That was a secret!"

"Opps," he said.

"It's fine," I said. "It's a great idea. But we should get some more sleep or we'll be dead on our feet."

"Can I sleep here?" Hugo asked. "James and Albus snore in their sleep."

Lily climbed back up on the bed, and wrapped an arm around Hugo. I grabbed the blanket off the ground, placed the scrapbook carefully on my beside-table and tucked us all it. Would this birthday be different? I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Wow," my mother, Hermione Weasley, said. Her fingers gently turned the lovely pages of my scrapbook. "It's so beautiful. Good job, Lily!"

"Thanks, Auntie H," Lily said, swaying her hips in time to the music playing. Her hands were in the air, her eyes closed; she looked like an angel when she danced.

I took a sip of butter-beer, and looked around the room. All of our close friends and family were here to celebrate, but I wasn't in the celebrating mood. I didn't feel like celebrating. I didn't feel sixteen. Lily had gotten me all dazzled up for the party; like daisies were plaited through my red hair, just like hers; I was wearing my pretty favourite grey-robes, but I didn't look as half as good as Lily, who was wearing short black-robes. I envied Lily but I would never resent her.

"Look!" Lily cried, pointing across the room. "Teddy's here!"

She sprinted across the room, and hugged her God-brother. He laughed, and caught her. His girlfriend and our cousin Victoire walked into the party behind him, her waterfall of blond curls tumbling to her waist. Teddy released Lily, and wrapped an arm around Victoire.

"Hey, guys!" He called above the loud party noises. "I have an announcement!"

The noise were silent, and Victoire blushed deeply when Teddy kissed her cheek and held up her left hand.

"We're getting married!" He said.

"Oh my goodness!" Fleur, Victoire's mother, screamed. "Zis iz so exciting!"

She rushed to her daughter, and they started talking fast in French. Almost everyone went over to shake Teddy's hand (his Godfather/my uncle Harry in the lead) but I stayed put. Mum went over to congratulate them. My cousin James sat in her seat.

"It's official," he said, drinking his butter-beer, "our family's never boring. There's always a marriage or a new baby or a war."

I chuckled softly. "It'll be our turn next, James."

"To fight in the war or to grow up?"

"Both," I said. "But I don't really like either idea."

He clicked his tongue. "Not in the party mood, Rosie?"

"I am," I reassured. "But...I just don't _feel _sixteen, if that makes sense."

He laughed. "I don't feel seventeen. I still feel like that eleven year old, being escorted to the Hogwarts Express."

"But will it ever change?"

"It'll change," someone said behind us. Teddy bent down beside our chairs. He gave us all a smile and said, "It all changes as soon as you fall in love. Love changes everything."

"Congratulations for a wedding," James said, shaking his hand. "Have you thought of when the wedding'll be?"

"We're thinking of a Christmas wedding," Teddy said. "So all you kiddies can come too."

"Awesome!" I said. "This is great. Wow. How long have you guys been together? Four years?"

"Almost five," he corrected.

Lily bounced in front of me, grabbed my hand and said, "Let's dance, Rosie!"

I chuckled, and let Lily drag me out to the dance floor. We danced and danced and danced 'till we were sent to bed. We had a big day tomorrow; tomorrow was the first of September. First day of school again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Arrival

We trudged up the long track towards the coaches. Albus and Hugo were chatting humbly about Quidditch (they were both members of the Gryffindor team, following in their fathers' footsteps), James had gone off to take a romantic walk with his girlfriend and Lily was humming a tune underneath her breath. She had linked her little pinkie finger through mine and swung our arms as we walked.

"I hope they've found a good Potions Master," Albus said nervously.

"Don't worry, Al," Lily soothed. "You're the best in Potions, the teacher'll love you."

"Are you sure? Because the old teacher was awesome..."

I tuned them out. My mind was wandering off; for whatever reason, I didn't feel like concentrating right now. My heart was fluttering like a little bird, but I didn't know why. My cheeks were rosie-red. What was happening to me? It felt like...Like something amazing was about to happen.

"Oh, wow," I said, pausing. My eyes raked over the brilliant view of the dark lake, where first-years were rowing in their boats; I was so fascinated. My feet walked forward in a trance, and my eyes were glued to the lake.

"C'mon, Rosie!" Lily said impationtly. "We're going to be late for the feast!"

"I'll be there in a bit," I said faintly. "Save a seat for me?"

"Sure," Lily said, confused. She walked off with Albus and Hugo.

I took a deep breath, and walked towards the edge of the cliff over looking the lake and the great, glowing Hogwarts castle. I didn't realise that someone had walked up behind me until he was right beside me and speaking.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said softly.

I blinked in surprise, and looked sideways...

_Wow._

He was handsome, tall and dark. His hair was light blond, and was short and neat. He had pale, gorgous blue eyes. He was wearing handsome Muggle clothes; skin colour jeans and a black shirt. He had his hands stuck in his jean pockets. He had a charming smile on his pale, sexy face.

"Yeah," I stammered, my heart beating out of my chest. My hands felt clammy; I was lightheaded. "It's my favourite place in the world."

"Mine too," he said, flashing me his dimples. "I haven't been here in years, though."

"Are you new here?" I asked.

"Yep," he said. "I'm the new..."

"ROSE!" A voice behind me called-Lily, of course. "C'MON! IT'S STARTING!"

"Crap," I muttered. I bit my lip and said to the mysterious-new-guy, "Sorry, but I've got to go...You should probably come, too."

"No, I'll be fine," he assured. "You go on ahead. Have a good night."

I smiled-my blush must've been so obvious, I was so embarrassed-and headed towards Lily. She smiled at me, and linked her arm through mine.

"Let's go!" She said eagerly. "Who were you talking to?"

"I'm not sure," I said faintly.

"He's cute," Lily observed. Her footsteps dragged me towards the castle, since I seemed unable to walk on my own without dying to heart failure. "But not really my type."

"Hm..." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Who is He Really? **

"What's up, Rosie?"

"Hmm?"

Lily was waving a hand in front of my face. "_Hello? _Are you even listening?"

"I'm listening," I said sleepily. I was lying; I couldn't get my mind off the guy by the lake. He'd been so dreamy...All she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and kiss him 'till she died...

"Funny," Albus said, eyes twinkling. "James sort of has that look on his face-but only when his girlfriend's around."

"Rose!" Lily said. "Are you in love?"

"What?" I asked, fading into the conversation. "No!"

"Who is it?" She asked eagerly. "Ooh, I bet it's..."

"-no one!" I finished for her. "Nothing's wrong with me! I'm just tired."

"Sure," Lily said sarcastically. Her eyes began to sparkle with mischief.

I loved my family, but sometimes they were so nosy.

"The Feast's almost over," Lily said. "What shall we do after this?"

"We could go and hang out somewhere," I suggested.

"Ooh, let's go down to the Chamber of Secrets!" Albus said eagerly.

"No!" Lily said sharply. "It's so spooky and creepy down there!"

"The Room of Requirement?" Hugo asked.

"Maybe," Albus said. "D'you think James'll come?"

"No, he's got a girlfriend now," Lily said. "He'll probably want to spend as much time snogging her face off."

"Ew!" Hugo said.

Lily shrugged. "It's true."

I placed my head in my hands, my eyes searching the room, looking for only one set of blue eyes; Mystery Man's. But there were so many seventh-years; I couldn't even see the Teacher's Table. I didn't bother to look over at the Slytherin table; why would he be over there? Slytherins' were evil, everyone knew that. Dad always liked to make jokes about how if we were Slytherins, he'd disown us. It always made us laugh, and it used to freak Albus out sometimes. But we knew we'd never end up in Slytherin house.

"Yes!" Lily said, when the food disappeared from the plates.

McGonagall stood from her large Headmistress chair at the Teacher's table. I could barely see her over all the heads of the students; I could only make out the emerald of her robes through my tired eyes.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman!" She said with her stern voice. "Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual, we have our start of term notices.

"First, Argus Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds _unless _you are with a teacher, for example Hagrid."

We noticed how her eyes glared at us like hawk-eyes. There had been numerous times when she'd found us trying to sneak off into the forest to visit Hagrid's older brother Grawp, who was a small-ish giant.

"Second, there is no magic allowed in the corridors. Any magic practises can be done during class time or outside.

"I would also like to welcome a new member of staff to our school. Sadly, during the holidays of last year, Professor Slughorn passed on. Let's all give a warm welcome to our new Potions Master, Scorpius Malfoy."

She clapped her hands, and the school joined in half-heartedly. The new Professor did not stand or give any sign of thanking; I couldn't see him at all. I assumed he was old or wrinkly, because most Professors here were.

"If you wish to join your house Quidditch Team, please see me to sign up. Thank you, and have a good first night!" She waved her hands in the air, and the Great Hall doors flew open.

"Whew," Albus said. "I'm glad that's over. Let's all go hang out!"

"No, thanks," I said. I yawned quietly, and said, "I'm going to bed."

"Aw, but Rosie!" Lily begged.

"Nope!" I said firmly. "I'm going to sleep."

"Fine," she sighed. "I guess I'll turn in early, too."

We walked down the Hogwarts corridors, and found the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Er-" Albus said.

"I got it!" Someone said behind us, and suddenly James was at our side. "It's Dumbledore's Army!"

"Thank you," the Fat Lady said, and the picture swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

I climbed inside the common room, and rubbed my eyes. "C'mon, Lily."

"See you boys in the morning!" Lily said, waving goodbye to the boys. "It's gonna be a big, big day!"

"Yeah," Hugo said, and they disappeared up to the boys-room.

"So," Lily said, to fill the silence. "Did you see the new hot Professor?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: A Late Night Stroll**

I slept quite well that night, and fell asleep to the warm, bubbly feelings in my stomach. All the feelings of strange love was directed at the mysterious guy by the lake. My cheeks reddened when I thought of him, butterflies sang in my stomach and I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face, even when I thought of dead cats.

I awoke at sometime after one a.m. I was unsure of what had woken me at first. Then I saw the owl tapping the window.

I scrambled out of my warm and toasty bed, and went to open the dorm window. Our family owl Beauty (named after Black Beauty, because she was as black as coal) flew through the window. She landed lightly on my bed, and dropped a letter.

I walked forward, and tickled Beauty under the chin. She bristled. I leaned down, sat on the bed, and opened the letter. I tried to stay quiet because I didn't want to wake up the other sixth-years.

_Dear Rose, and other Weasley children:_

_I don't want to alarm you but your Grandmother was checked into St. Mungo's. She was having breathing problems. _

_She's doing fine, but there the Healers said that this might be some of her final stages of life. _

_We're no longer spending Christmas at the Potters'. All of the family will be meeting up at The Burrow for Christmas._

_Have a great term, _

_Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. _

I sniffed back the silent tears rolling down my cheeks. All the memories of the mysterious-lake-guy flew from my mind, and it was replaced by the image of my sick Grandma Molly. I knew she was getting old but I didn't know we didn't have so little time left with her. This letter made it sound like Christmas was going to be urgent; like it was going to be her last Christmas.

I sighed. I ran a hand through my messy red curls, and tried to steady my breathing. There was really no point in trying to get back to sleep; there was no way I could sleep after tonight. I decided that a nice, long bubble bath would be nice right then; but late night bubble baths weren't allowed. I wasn't going to sleep, though, and I figured out a plan that would work.

I grabbed a towel and some robes for tomorrow, and crept down the girls dormitory staircase, 'till I reached the common room. I then climbed back up the stairs-the _boys _stairs-and into Albus's room.

"Wake up!" I hissed into his ear. He jumped violently, and stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Merlin's Beard, Rosie!" He gasped in a whisper. "What the heck?"

"Where's the Invisibility Cloak?" I whispered, bending down beside his bed. "And the Map?"

"In my trunk," he muttered. "Go back to _sleep_, Rosie!"

"Shh!" I growled.

I crawled over to his trunk, and pulled out the two items. I grabbed them and headed back down the stairs, into the Common Room, and out the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"What are you doing?" She called out to me as I hurried away. "Get back to bed!"

I didn't want to risk getting caught, so I stopped quickly, and flung the Invisibility around me.

The bubble bath was very relaxing. I spent almost an hour in the bubble bath, my mind going over the letter. My heart bet with worry; I didn't want Grandma to die.

I felt much less-stressed when I left the girls bathroom. I knew that I would sleep better now, and was ready to crawl back into bed. Hopefully the House Elves had laid a hot pan in my bed to warm the sheets...

"We're got to stop meeting like this," a voice said behind me, "or you're going to think I'm some creepy stalker."

Opps. I'd forgotten to put the Invisibility Cloak back on.

I turned around slowly, aware that I hadn't changed back into the robes I'd brought with me and that I was still wearing my boxer shorts and crop top pyjamas. The mystery-lake-guy was standing behind me, a charming smirk on his face, and his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Nice pyjamas."

I licked my lips. "Thanks."

"Really, I mean it," he said. "I wish I could wear them. I'm actually jealous."

I cracked a smile. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said. "I'm taking an evening stroll."

"It's two a.m. in the morning!"

"It's never too late for an evening stroll," he winked. "Do you wish to join me?"

I should really get back to bed. I would be so tired tomorrow. But he was so gorgeous, his voice was so alluring...

"Sure," I said. "Let's go."

He gave me a grin, and held out his arm. I took it, and he led me off through the silent castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Best Night of My Life**

"What's your name?" I asked.

The mysterious-lake-guy smiled. "Guess."

"Hmm..." I said. "Tyler?"

"Nope."

"Scott?"

"No."

"Jason?"

"Not even close."

"Give me a hint."

"It starts with S," he said.

"Snape?"

"Snape?" He repeated. "The old Potions Master?"

That surprised me. "How d'you know about Snape?"

He hesitated. "He's...An old family friend. I never met him, but my dad talks a lot about him. How d'you know Snape?"

"My cousin's named after him," I said. "His name's Albus Severous Potter."

He froze. "You're related to the Potters?"

"Yeah, they're my cousins," I said. "Why?"

"Harry Potter and my dad are like...Old school buddies or something."

"Hmm..." I said. "Is your last name...Lovegood? Longbottom?"

"Isn't Professor Longbottom a teacher here?"

"Yep," I said. "We call him Uncle Neville."

He chuckled. "You know everyone, don't you?"

"Not me," I said. "My dad and uncle."

He hesitated. "My name's Scorp."

"Scorp," I repeated. "I like it."

"You have to tell me your name now."

"My name's Rose," I said. "Most friends call me Rosie."

"That's sweet," he grinned. "But I want to be more than friends."

_Oh my_.

"We could be co-workers, buddies, pals, allies..." He teased.

I shoved him playfully. He laughed, and playfully pushed back.

His hands tickled my ribs. I shrieked with giggles, and his laughter loudened. We laughed together, me trying to swat his hands away from my ticklish-zones, he trying to make me giggle harder.

I stopped walking, trying to ward off his tickles. We had exited the castle, and it was freezing outside; a bit of ice was on the ground. Of course, Scorp didn't notice it; he walked straight onto the ice, and slipped, pulling me down to the ground.

"Ow!" I squealed. I fell down hard onto the ground...onto Scorp, who instantly reached out to catch me and whose hands caught my waist and pulled me close. I had fallen onto his lap.

There was a pregnant silence, then Scorp started laughing louder, his beautiful, gorgeous laughter. He didn't remove his hands or push me away; he actually pulled me tighter on his lap.

"Sorry," I said awkwardly. "But it's your fault we fell."

"Do you want me to punish you with tickling, again?"

"God no!"

"Good," he said. His eyes began to sparkle. "So what shall we do instead?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could, he was suddenly _right there_, and his lips came down on mine.

His hands on my waist tightened; he pulled me closer, his lips caging mine. He tasted like...Like man. Like strawberries and champagne. He tasted _good_. I understood now why everyone liked snogging: it was _so much fun_.

We were sitting so close together that there was no breathing space between us. Chest against chest. Breathing harsh and raggid. Tongue against tongue.

"We..." He panted. "...We should stop."

I pulled back slightly. My lips were still brushing against his when I whispered, "Do you really want to stop?"

He grinned. "No. 'Course not. But..."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I should go back go bed."

I climbed off his lap, and we stood.

"I'm going this way," he pointed towards the grounds. "I've got some business with Hagrid."

"Okay," I said.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately, then turned away and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **

"Wow, Rosie!" Lily said when I ventured downstairs the next morning. "You look different!"

I glanced down at myself; same curls, same robes, same body. "How so?"

"I don't know..." Lily said, staring at me. She nudged Albus. "Doesn't she look different?"

"I s'ppose," he said. "I don't know, I don't really notice."

"Your cheeks are rosier," Lily said, walking in a circle around me. "Your eyes and wider or brighter. Your smile is bigger. I'm suspicious, Rosie: have you found yourself a lover?"

I chocked. "Lover?" I stammered. "N-no!"

She gave me a knowing look. "You can't hide secrets from me, Rosie."

A sudden thought popped to my mind. "Did you get the letter from Uncle B and Auntie Fleur last night?"

Lily, Albus and Hugo all shook their heads (James had already left to go and meet Prudence).

"I'll be right back!" I said, racing up the stairs. "Meet you in the Great Hall!"

...

Lily read over the letter again and again, before finally pushing it away. "I feel ill."

"Eat something," James advised. James had came to sit with us when I had brought them the letter.

"She'll be all right," Hugo said nervously. "Right, Rosie?"

I wrapped an arm around my younger brother. "I don't know, Hugo."

"Here comes McGonagall with the schedules," Albus warned. Lily blinked away her glassy eyes.

"Rose Weasley...James Potter...Hugo Weasley...Albus Potter...Lily Potter..." McGonagall murmured to herself, passing us each our timetables. She glanced up when she noticed our upset faces. "Whatever's the matter, children?"

James stood, and muttered something in her ear.

"Oh dear!" McGonagall said. She picked up the letter from the table, scanned it and said, "Oh, she'll be all right. The Healers at St. Mungo's are the best in the world! She'll be up and about in no time, and I can guess that she's already starting to make her usual Weasley jumper!"

We gave her weak smiles, and she scurried off to other Gryffindors.

I checked my timetable. "Crap! I start with _Potions?" _

"Ooh," Lily said. "Is the Potions teacher sitting at the table?"

She and I looked up at the Teacher's Table; there was no new face amongst the teachers.

"That's odd," Lily said thoughtfully. "Why isn't he here yet?"

"I don't know," I said.

"We'd better get going, Rosie," Albus said, standing. "Or we're going to be late!"

"Oh!" James said suddenly. "I'd better go and say goodbye to Prudence!"

...

The Potions Master wasn't there when the class arrived in the dungeons. Someone had unlocked the classroom door, and we all hurried inside, freezing already; the dungeons were always the coldest classrooms in the school.

I sat beside Albus at the table. I noticed James's girlfriend, Prudence, enter the room; she looked completely lost.

"Prudence?" I said to her. "Do you wanna come and sit with us?"

She looked relieved. "Thanks. I really hate first days."

"Is this your first day here?" Albus asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I used to go to a normal Muggle school, because I'm a Muggle-born, but something drew me here this year."

"What?" I asked.

She blushed. "James."

I grinned. "How'd you two meet?"

"We were pen-pals," she said dreamily. "My dad's a famous writer, you see, and James was writing to him about his latest book. I normally reply to the letters we receive, saying something like 'we're thankful for your letter', and when I sent James a letter, he sent one back. We've been talking for ages, and he asked me if I wanted to come here...So I came."

"That's a great story," I said.

"Shh!" Albus said suddenly.

I turned my head and gasped.

The Potions Master had arrived.

_Scorp? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The 'Talk'**

His name was Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. He was ninteen and had recently graduated from an actual Muggle university before coming to teach here at Hogwarts. He wasn't a student. He had lied to me.

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't. Don't apologize," I said. "It's my fault for being so stupid."

Scorpius was at one side of the Potions classroom. I was at the other. Scorpius was fiddling with his hands, not meeting my eyes.

I was sitting on a desk. I was trying not to cry.

"You're not stupid," he said. "You're beautiful. I wish this could happen-between us, I mean. If only I were younger...Or if you were older..."

"Or if we hadn't met at all," I said.

"No. Don't say that." He looked up, his blue eyes glowing. "It's my fault for not realising that you weren't a teacher. I shouldn't let this happen to us."

"But..." I said. "Maybe in a few years-if you want to..."

"Sure," he smiled. "Maybe."

I nodded, sniffed, and sighed. "I should get going. Lily'll be worried if I don't turn up to dinner."

He nodded, and didn't say anything as I left.

I was heartbroken. Damaged. I sniffed back the tears, and wiped away the ones that had began rolling down my cheeks.

All I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep off my misery.

...

"What's wrong with Rosie?" Hugo whispered to Lily.

"She's just sad," Lily replied in a hush tone. "'Bout Grandma."

"Oh," Hugo muttered.

The Weasley kids were gathered around my bed. I had my head shoved under my pillow, and was curled up under the blankets. I ignored my family around me.

"C'mon, Rosie," James said softly. "Get up."

"No," was all they heard.

"I might have an idea," Albus said. "How 'bout a girls night?"

"A girls night really needs more than two girls," Lily said.

"I'll be right back," James said. "Boys, can you come and help me with something?"

They all departed.

"If you're going to stay in bed all Saturday," Lily said, "can I get in bed, too?"

I hesitated, then moved over. She climbed in the bed, and cuddled me close. She wiped the dry tears off my cheeks.

"I know this isn't about Grandma," she murmured. "I'm not going to press it. But is it about a guy?"

I nodded. More tears sprung to my eyes.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

I shook my head.

"This looks like fun," a voice said.

Lily popped her head up, and grinned. "Prudence! How'd you get here?"

"James sneaked me up using his awesome clock," Prudence said. "Wow, this looks like good girls night. Do you mind if I join?"

Lily squashed up beside me. "Climb on in!"

Prudence climbed into the bed. Lily rolled over so she was cuddling both of us.

"Do you know what I like to do when I'm sad?" Prudence said softly. "I like to share secrets. Well, I like friends who share secrets."

"I'll go first!" Lily said. "Hmm...I used to pee in the bath."

"Gross!" Prudence laughed.

I cracked a smile.

"See!" Prudence said, smiling. "It's working already! My turn. I slept with teddies bear 'till I was fourteen."

"Oh my God!" Lily squealed with giggles.

"Your turn, Rose," Prudence said.

They both turned to me.

I took a deep breath. "I don't ever want to love again."

"Oh, sweetie," Lily said. She wrapped her arms around me.

Prudence rolled over (painfully on top of us) until she was on the other side of me on the bed. Then she too wrapped her arms around me.

"Everyone gets their hearts ripped out," Lily said. "And eventually everyone finds that one person who can mend the heart."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

I wasn't the same over the next few weeks.

Halloween was approaching. Almost everyone was excited; the students, the teachers, the school. Scorp-Mr Malfoy-had began to talk to me as if I were just a normal student, like everyone else. This made my heart hurt; maybe we'd never get back together.

Christmas would soon be after Halloween. The wedding, now settled at Nana and Granddad's, would be as sparkling as it was once arranged. Victoire had brought her dress. All the Weasley girls at Hogwarts were surprised when dresses arrived by Post one day, with a special note from the bride herself.

_Dear all my lovely bridesmaids,_

_I have selected beautiful dresses, and they are hand-selected to match your skin and hair tone. If there are problems with the sizing, just send them back and I will get them sent to the frock-maker. _

_I will see you all soon at the wedding!_

_Love, Victoire._

"Bridesmaid?" Lily breathed. "Oh my God!"

"Congratulations, guys," Albus said, smiling at us. "Does it say who the Maid of Honour will be?"

"No," Lily said. "But I expect it will be Dominique. They are sisters, after all."

They fell into silence. The conversation was very awkward; the lack of my contribution was obvious. During the first week of my slumber, Lily had tried to involve me in the conversation. Now she would say something to me expecting no reply.

"When I get married," she said to me, "you will be my Maid of Honour."

_Wedding. Scorp. Love. Scorp. Scorp. Scorp. Scorp..._

"Rosie?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm faint," I mumbled. "I'm going to go and get some air."

"Would you like me to..."

"No, I'd rather go alone," I muttered, and stumbled out of the Great Hall.

I walked around the school, nothing on my mind yet everything on my mind. There was a constant chatter of voices surrounding my mind, yet none of the voices were clear enough for me to hear. I was fighting off sleep; I had had to cry myself to sleep for the past week, and all the other girls in my dorm room giggling had kept me up. They all seemed to be in love with Scorp, too.

I wanted to avoid the dungeons, for obvious reasons, but my feet had a mind of its own. I didn't realise I was walking that way until I was right outside Scorp's-Mr Malfoy's-office.

I turned and sped off quickly. But I wasn't fast enough.

It wasn't Scorp who fired the spell which covered my in an acid-water liquid. I screamed in pain as my skin crawled, burning. I heard the cackles of the spell-casters behind me, all cheering; they had to be Slytherins. I tumbled to my knees, covered in the painful liquid. What had they done? My skin burned like I had been dumped into a hot pan.

"What the _hell_ did you do to her?" An angry voice snarled behind me. "Reverse it immediately!"

I wasn't concentrating. I was trying to fight of unconsciousness, and it was harder than it seemed. I was lying on my side, shaking in pain. My skin was covered in burns and boils.

"Sorry, Sir," a Slytherin snickered. "But we never learnt the reversing spell!"

The voice swore. My vision was blurry, but I was able to make out the shape of a man bending down and scooping me up in his arms.

"Fifty points from Slytherin," the voice snapped. "And I'll be going to McGonagall about you boys!"

They grumbled, but that was the last I heard of them. I felt sick; the man was carrying me, swaying me as he walked. The air went suddenly cold, like we were in a dungeon or something.

I was laid down on a table. I shook in pain, the spell still affecting my skin. Everything hurt. My hair was probably burnt off.

"It's OK, Rosie," a soft voice said in my ear. "I've got you. I'll look after you."

The last thing I could remember was a pair of blue eyes-than I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"Hang in there, Rosie," Scorp murmured, riffling through his many drawers of potions. "I have a cure here somewhere..."

"Rosie," I whispered. "You called me Rosie."

He hesitated. "It's a pretty name."

I whimpered in sudden pain. He rushed back to my side in an instant, placing an arm around me and supporting me from the pain.

"Are you OK?" He asked, concerned.

I longed to be near him. But I wouldn't let him break my heart-again. I pushed him away with all my strength, and he stepped back. He looked slightly hurt, but it disappeared from his face quickly and he turned his back, looking for the cure.

But as he rumaged for the cure, I heard it; a sniff. Was he crying?

"Please don't cry," I whispered. "I've missed you, too. But we can't."

"I know," he murmured.

"Do you miss me?" I asked.

He froze. Then he turned around and replaced his arm around me. "I've missed you so much. Every. Single. Day."

"Then why...?"

"We can't be together," he murmured. "It's not allowed."

"Says who?" I whispered.

He smiled against my hair. "Me. If we get caught..."

I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "We won't get caught! No one will know! Trust me; I know Hogwarts like the back of my hand. I know _all _the hiding spots! We could meet up in secret and no one would know."

His hand cupped my face. "But it won't feel right. I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"No," I said, "it'll be _me _taking advantage of _you_."

Then I leaned forward and kissed him.

His lips were gentle against mine. He resisted at first, then he kissed me back. His hand left my face, and curled around my waist; he pulled me closer to him and onto his lap. My hands brushed through his hair, and I heard a soft growl like a purr in his stomach.

My breaths turned to pants; I felt dizzy, both from kissing and the spell. We were sitting together so close, a piece of paper couldn't fit between us without being squashed.

"Stop," he whispered against my lips.

"No," I whispered back, and kissed him again, nibbling his lips.

He smiled, and pushed me back slightly, back onto the bed and off his lap. He stood. "I'll find you your cure," he said.

"Then can we keep kissing?" I asked sweetly.

He grinned. "No. Won't someone notice if you're not in bed?"

I glanced out the dungeon window; how had it gotten so dark?

"How long was I asleep?" I demanded.

"A couple of hours," he said calmly. He pulled out a small bottle, and handed it to me. "Drink."

I gulped it down, gaging on the gross taste. I handed him the empty bottle. "Why didn't you take me to the nurse?"

He snorted. "Because when you woke up I knew you'd bite my head off. You hate attention."

I blushed; he knew me well.

I felt instantly better; I jumped off the bed, and walked into Scorp's arms; they went around my waist and pulled me close.

"You should go," he said, kissing me.

"Can I come back later?" I asked, kissing him back.

He pulled back. "Will you be caught?"

I shook my head. "My family has...A special item which helps to hide us. I could use that to come visit you."

He grinned. "Will you be in your pyjamas?"

I poked my tongue out at him. "Of course. I'll wear my sexiest outfit."

He laughed, then pushed me to the door.


End file.
